The Waiting
by lissianne
Summary: This is a Sharon story. It was inspired by a dream and written from the heart.


The Waiting

Sharon awoke to the sound of distant thunder and her cell phone buzzing. It was a late night roll out. Investigating the death of a child always weighs heavy on the division. In this case a father and daughter were found dead. Sharon could have stayed home and waited on a report from Lt Provenza but she felt she needed to support her team. Truth be told, it was weighing heavily on her heart also. She dressed quickly in jeans, boots and a sweater grabbing a travel mug of tea as she left. With a light rain falling she pulled out of the parking garage.

Sharon drove for what seemed like an eternity. She was sure she must have missed a turn. She tried her cell phone but there was no reception. It was the same with the radio. She decided to turn around at the next crossroad. The swaying trees formed a canopy along the maze of twists and turns. Her headlights and the occasional flash of lightning barely illuminated the way. The rhythm of the windshield wipers and the pounding of her heart were all she could hear above the torrents of rain.

As Sharon rounded yet another sharp curve, a woman stepped onto the road waving her arms. Sharon slammed on her brakes and swerved to try and miss her. The car hydroplaned and spun in the road, coming to rest over an embankment. She sat for a moment trying to collect her wits. Her hand instinctively went to her left temple. Sharon brought her hand down and looked for signs of blood. A throbbing lump from where she had hit her head on the driver's side window was her only injury.

Panic over took her when she realized that there was no way she could have missed hitting the woman. She leaned over to get her radio and phone. When she turned back to open the door a wide-eyed face of a young girl appeared at the window. "Ma'am are you alright?" she shouted above the storm.

Sharon swung open the door, "I have to get help. I think I may have hit someone. I tried to swerve."

"There was no one in the road ma'am. I just came from that way. I'll get you to my house. I know a short cut. It won't take us long." She took Sharon's hand and tugged at her to come along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharon woke the next morning to white ruffled curtains fluttering above her head and birds singing. The air was fresh and clean. She was used to seeing the air in the city but never smelling anything quiet so heavenly. A hint of lilac or honeysuckle wafted through the open window. The sound of voices and laughter came from another room along with the smell of bacon and fresh brewed coffee. As she lay there reveling in it all, it suddenly hit her that she had no idea where she was.

She sat up with a start causing the room to spin and pain to shoot through her left eye. The door opened, the young girl peeked in, "I thought I heard you moving about. Come, eat breakfast."

A tall man with a scruffy stubble and tousled brown hair sat at the table. He immediately stood when she entered the room. "I'm Jake," he said as he extended his hand.

"Sharon," she said.

"You've not been formally introduced to my daughter," he said with dancing blue eyes.

"Evanie Rose, most people call me Evie," she chimed in.

"A pleasure to meet you," Sharon replied with a smile then looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a purple sundress.

The puzzled look on her face gave way to Evie's explanation. "We were both soaking wet. I let you borrow my mom's dress. You look beautiful, by the way." Jake nodded.

"I hope your mother won't mind," Sharon said.

The two looked between each other. "My wife was killed in a car accident down the road several years ago," Jake explained.

"I'm so sorry," Sharon whispered.

"You sure don't eat much," Jake laughed. "I'm guessing you're a city girl?"

"I live in LA," Sharon said without further explanation. He shook his head and smiled. "I need to get my car out of the ditch and get going," she informed them.

"Road's probably washed out," Jake shrugged. "When Mr. Perkins gets through with our mail, we'll know the road is clear. Could take days." It was a cozy house full of laughter and love, spending a few days there wouldn't be bad at all, she thought.

"After breakfast, Miss Evanie Rose you need to head to the garden. Dinner isn't going to pick itself." He chuckled.

"Maybe, Sharon can come with me? "Evie asked excitedly.

"It would certainly do the city girl good to get some fresh air," Jake arched a brow as he gave Sharon a sideways glance. Sharon rolled her eyes and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The garden was muddy from the heavy rains from the night before. Evie took off her shoes and headed for the green beans. Sharon stood at the garden's edge, her hands on her hips. "Take your shoes off and come on," Evie prodded. "The creek is just over the hill, we can wash off there when we are done." When Sharon's brows shot up the young girl laughed, "you really are a city girl, aren't you?"

Giving in Sharon took off her shoes and plodded after her. The mud squishing between her toes and the squeals of laughter made the work go by with ease. "Let's go to the creek, you'll love it there!" Evie said as she took Sharon's hand. Evie became quiet, "I talk to my mother."

Sharon cocked her head. "I'm sure you must miss her terribly."

"I see her sometimes." Evie continued, "I think she watches over me."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Mothers never stop looking out for their children." Sharon stood at the water's edge, watching the creek boil out of its bank.

"We can sit at the bridge and let our feet hang over," Evie mentioned.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sharon smiled.

Once they settled, Evie continued again. "Do you believe in heaven?"

"I do," Sharon said as she tucked a blonde curl behind Evie's ear.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to find my mother when I get there."

"If she can watch over you here, she can certainly find you in heaven." Sharon explained. "You don't need to worry about such things. You have your whole life ahead of you."

A far away look settled in Evie's eyes, "do you want to see a picture of her?" Evie asked. Sharon nodded. Evie pulled a locket from under her shirt and opened it. Sharon let out a small gasp. She was sure it was the woman she'd seen on the road.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that she's so beautiful. You look like her," Sharon said.

"See that bush over there?" Evie pointed across the creek to a clearing.

"Yes," Sharon answered.

"It has always been my favorite. Now I know why." Evie smiled, "It's called Rose of Sharon. Funny isn't it? My mom's name was Rose and you're Sharon. It's a sign. It's a sign she sent you to me." With that, her demeanor changed. "I'm hungry. Let's get back to the house."

Jake was carrying in a load of wood for the fireplace when they arrived back. He stopped to help them bring in the carrots, onions, potatoes and green beans they had harvested. "So, do you know how to cook real food or just city girl food?" Jake asked.

"What do you think? Of course I make real food," Sharon replied with indignation.

"Hmm, pot roast and vegetables sound pretty good."

"No problem, you'll see, you'll be eating your words for dinner," Sharon pointed a finger at him as she spoke. "Come on Evie, let's get started."

Sharon stood at the kitchen sink peeling potatoes. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Evie whispered.

"Not a clue," Sharon replied. "But can we keep that our little secret?"

"That is about the best dinner I've ever had." Jake said awhile later as the three of them sat around the table. "Well, city girl you're not so bad."

Sharon gave Evie a quick wink, Evie giggled. "I'll get the dishes done," Sharon said as she began clearing the table.

"I'll help," Jake said. "Wash or dry, city girl?"

Sharon gave him a blank look. "I guess I never thought about it, the dishwasher does all the work."

Jake rolled his eyes and laughed, "then you dry. I wouldn't want you to break a nail." Sharon laughed and snapped him with the dishtowel. "I'm glad you're here. Evie's been waiting for someone like you." Jake paused his washing and as he continued talking, "she's scared and I can't help her."

"I know she is. We talked today. I think she may have gotten some of the answers she needed," Sharon patted his arm. "Losing Rose was awful… for both of you. She misses her terribly."

"So do I, but I know I'll see her again," Jake said as he handed Sharon a plate.

"I think Evie knows that too," Sharon said.

"It looks like the fresh air agreed with you," Jake studied her face. "I do believe you've sprouted some freckles." He dipped his fingers in the dishwater and flicked them at her. Sharon let out an exasperated sigh as she wiped her glasses with the dishtowel.

"It's been a busy day for a city girl. I think I'll turn in early." Sharon headed toward the bedroom.

"Wait," Evie jumped up from the couch and gave her a hug. It was a long hug, a tight hug. It was one that was meant to last a lifetime. Jake gave her a nod.

"Sleep tight and thanks….for everything." As Sharon lay in bed that night, she heard them talking in hushed tones. "Can she come with us?" Evie asked.

"No, she belongs here" Jake, replied.

"I'll miss her," Evie said.

"Me too," he said.

Sharon drifted off to sleep with an unexplainable heavy feeling in her heart. She stirred as the chill of the night seeped into her bones. She grabbed a blanket from the bed and went to the living room. She sat in the rocking chair in front of the glow of the fireplace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shouts of LAPD as the front door was kicked open jolted her out of a peaceful slumber. Sharon was cold and damp. She looked down at the jeans and red sweater still wet from the rain a couple of days ago. Sharon didn't remember changing back into them. "What's going on?" She shouted as she jumped up.

"Captain, how did you get here?" Lt Provenza asked sounding confused.

"I followed Evie here. My car is over an embankment down the road."

"Your car is ten miles from here," Provenza said.

"Evie brought you here?" A man she didn't recognize asked.

"Yes, a couple of days ago. I've been staying with her and her father, Jake until the road was clear," Sharon explained.

Provenza and Flynn looked at each other, "that's impossible." Andy tried to explain gently, "we got rolled out last night. The bodies of Jake and Evie Atkins were found last night by the postman."

"Noooooo," her scream split apart the chilly gray morning. Sharon couldn't keep down the nausea she was feeling, quickly ran outside and threw up. As she bent over trying to catch her breath amidst the heaves, she felt a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, look you need to see a doctor. You've got quite a bruise on your head and your left eye is bloodshot," Andy said carefully.

"I'm not crazy," Sharon shook her head. "I was here and I didn't save them."

"Sharon, they've been dead for days," Andy put his arm around her shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done."

Sharon noticed the man talking to Provenza. "Are you Mr. Perkins?" She asked.

"Yes I am." He relied.

"How would I have known his name?" She questioned as she turned to Andy. "How was it you found the bodies last night, Mr. Perkins?" Sharon asked.

"I noticed that their mail hadn't been picked up for several days. After I finished my route, I stopped back by here. That's when I found them over there," he motioned toward the garage.

Sharon pulled away from Andy and headed down the path that she and Evie had traveled yesterday. Mr. Perkins followed closely behind her. She stopped at the garden. The ruts from their footprints were still there. "See, I am not crazy," she motioned toward the garden.

Andy and Provenza caught up to them. "No one thinks you're crazy, Captain. You've just had a bump on the head. It can distort reality," Provenza said as he patted her arm. She wheeled around and glared.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Mr. Perkins whispered.

Sharon looked at the ground then at him, "yes, the night I went over the embankment. I swerved to miss her."

Mr. Perkins took her hand, "she was waiting. She was waiting for you to help her daughter."

Tears welled up in Sharon's eyes, "too bad she picked the wrong person. I couldn't save her."

"She wasn't yours to save," he gave her a sad smile. "You just needed to help a scared little girl find her way home."

"I don't understand," Sharon searched his face.

"You don't have to understand everything. You don't have to explain everything. Just leave it at that," he patted her hand.

Flynn and Provenza gave each other a skeptical eye roll. "I just need to know that they're ok." Sharon looked toward the clearing sky, "is that too much to ask?"

"No, it isn't. Someday you will have your answer," Mr. Perkins said as he turned toward the house.

Det. Sanchez caught up with them, "Kendall's preliminary finding is no foul-play. It seems that there was a faulty gas heater in the garage. He suspects carbon monoxide poisoning. Of course, Dr. Morales will have to confirm that."

"I don't know why we got rolled out for this anyway," Provenza said to Flynn. Sharon stopped at the clearing. The sky had cleared into a brilliant blue. She didn't understand what had happened and for once it didn't matter that she didn't understand. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks. A gentle breeze caressed her face as a small white feather drifted into the palm of her hand. Sharon looked up to the empty blue sky above her and smiled.


End file.
